fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Cosmos!
is an Aikatsu fanseries created by Sakura Asuno. Plot Tsubasa Tsukimiya is an ordinary Tokyo girl. Living with her parents and little sister Miu, Tsubasa’s biggest issue is deciding what she wants to focus on in her future. Then comes along young idol Estelle Mitsuboshi. When Tsubasa has to babysit her little sister and her friends when they get tickets to Estelle’s show, Tsubasa is taken in by the pure passion of Estelle’s performance, and decides in that moment to become an idol. Tsubasa decides to enroll in Nova Private Academy, the school that Estelle attends. Once going through the necessary exams and being accepted, Tsubasa starts her journey as an idol-in-training. Characters * **'Theme Colour:' Indigo **'Idol Type:' Cool **'Preferred Brand:' Soaring Moonlight Tsubasa Tsukimiya is a first-year student in Nova Private Academy’s middle school division. After going to one of Estelle Mitsuboshi’s shows, Tsubasa decides to become an idol and enrolled in Nova Private Academy. Tsubasa is a hard-working girl who is known to get little sleep at night when she is studying and can become dedicated to something if she sees the passion and hard work put into it. * **'Theme Colour:' Gold **'Idol Type:' Pop **'Preferred Brand:' Vibrant Fiesta Keiko Akimatsu is a first-year student in Nova Private Academy’s middle school division. Keiko has been an idol since she was seven due to a love of singing and has won quite a few singing awards. While Keiko initially comes off as not caring about her idol work because of her carefree and energetic nature, in reality she works extremely hard. * **'Theme Colour:' Aquamarine **'Idol Type:' Cute **'Preferred Brand:' Seaside Serenade Nanami Shinjumi is a first-year student in Nova Private Academy’s middle school division. This sea enthusiast grew up in the seaside city Atami (located in the Izu Peninsula) and gained a love of the ocean and its beauty. Nanami is like the ocean; peaceful and calm, but if irritated can whip up a storm. * **'Theme Colour:' Lapis blue **'Idol Type:' Cool **'Preferred Brand:' Soaring Moonlight Emiru Shouka is a first-year student in Nova Private Academy’s middle school division. Emiru is a hot-headed girl with a fierce determination, and immediately strikes up a rivalry with Tsubasa due to the two sharing a preferred brand. She is very social with most people and is immediately one of the most popular girls in school. * **'Theme Colour:' Alice blue **'Idol Type:' Cute **'Preferred Brand:' Dream Fantasia Dianne Leonore is a first-year student of Nova Private Academy’s middle school division. Dianne is the princess of a foreign country and, along with her brother Henry, ran away from their parents because of the extreme limitations that were put on them. Dianne is quite quiet and soft-spoken, and often seems afraid to speak sometimes. She has a tendency to hide behind her parasol. The only time she ever feels truly free is while on stage. * **'Theme Colour:' Deep pink **'Idol Type:' Sexy **'Preferred Brand:' Starlit Lady Estelle Mitsuboshi is the number one idol and a first-year student in Nova Private Academy’s high school division. Estelle appeared two years prior to the beginning of the series from seemingly nowhere. Very little is known about her. Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Aikatsu Cosmos! Category:Female Protagonist